


Dysfunctional Superheros

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most dysfunctional relationships are concerned with flirting but not Clint's and Jess's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a disturbing lack of ClintJess on this website and decided to add more.

"Look, Clint. I know you were just trying to help but I had it under control and you could've been hurt. Even worse than you already are." Jessica said as they walked into Avengers Tower with Clint's growing black eye on full display.

"Oh come on Jess, you know there is no way I'd just stand there while you took on a guy almost double your size."

"Which, of the two of us, has super strength? Cause last time I checked it was me? How about I punch just so we can double check?" She asked sounding less pissed than Clint had expected.

"I think I'm okay." Clint murmured thinking about the last time she had punched him and wincing. 

"Hey." Tony called from behind them. They both turned around to look at him as he jogged up beside them. "Good look, Clint. The purple really brings out your eyes. I really don't mean to be a bother but could I get you two to quickly debrief the clean up team were sending in. It'll be like two seconds."

Jessica looked at Clint. "Think you can hold up for a couple more minutes?"

"Only if you stop looking at me like I'm gonna break any moment." Clint said before turning to Tony. "Show us the way."

Tony looked at him then at Jess then at Clint again. "Are you guys doing okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't even get hurt." Jessica said, nodding.

"I didn't mean that kind of okay, Jess." Tony murmured.

"Oh. Uh yeah. I think we're okay. He's just a suicidal idiot."

"And what would that make you?" Clint said, looking at her with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Why don't you two go clean up and I'll handle the debriefing?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Jess said, staring at Clint. "Come on, let's get you all cleaned up."

They walked off in the opposite direction silently until they reached Jessica's bedroom where she told him to sit on her bed while she went to get supplies. Clint nodded very slightly looking around the room. It wasn't like he hadn't been in it before he still was dumbfounded as to how she kept it so clean and impersonal. If he didn't know better he would think there was no one living there.

Jessica came back into the room with a small first aid. With out saying a word she walked over to him, knelt in front of him and and starting wiping away the blood under his nose with a warm cloth. They stayed silent for longer than Clint cared to count while he, unsuccessfully, attempted to think of something to say. Eventually he decided just to be honest.

"Jess-" He began just as she looked up at him while starting to say his name.

"You go first." She said, swallowing like she was scared which, in turn, scared the hell out of him. Jessica was never scared, hell Jessica rarely showed any real emotion at all let alone fear.

"I'm-I'm sorry about getting in you way back there. I wasn't trying to upstage you or anything. I just wanted to protect you and I realize I probably could have done so in a million other better ways but that's just what I thought of."

She nodded looking slightly relieved, which of coursed confused Clint. "I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of it. I just don't know what I would do without you and seeing you take risks like that they-they scare me, Clint."

"I understand." He said, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. "I wish I could promise I can't do it again, Jess, I really do but I can't. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know." 

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "But I can promise to try."

"She gave him a small smile. "I suppose that's good enough, for now."


End file.
